


I never hated you

by Pidgeonholty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Heartbreak, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Reconciliation, Sentence Prompts, Surprise Kissing, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeonholty/pseuds/Pidgeonholty
Summary: Ever since Keith realized he was Galran him and Pidge have gotten closer, will their friendship survive the hidden feelings for each other





	I never hated you

Fights were uncommon on the ship,but the way Keith blew up at anyone or anything wasn’t uncommon anymore. He changed since he found out he was part Galra and that the princess now still hates him. Hunk and Pidge didn't hate him as much as anyone else did, Lance was distant too as if Allura changed his point of view of him, He just needed someone to talk to and Lance used to be that person but not anymore. Hunk was too soft he would try to hug Keith and obviously Allura hated him right now. Pidge, she was gentle and tough at the same time, he knew her brother and was comfortable talking to her and had started to fall for the small ginger. 

But she felt the same for the black haired boy, his soft eyes and his rough hands. The way his ass looked in those jeans like damn. She never thought her feelings would be reciprocated, he was cold and wouldn’t look at anyone in their eyes. He was this mysterious being and the one thing the intelligent girl couldn’t understand. And she couldn’t understand why he wanted to talk to her but she was ecstatic. 

The friendship was beautiful but everyone could see that the pair was fond of each other. The loving looks between each other, the small hand touches quickly moving their hands away. Maybe the explosive boy was calmed down by the calm girl, or maybe he was waiting for the next argument. Allura was getting on him again, how he couldn’t be trusted by the team and how Pidge was stupid for being his friend. That a monster like him could never be loved by anyone. “That’s not true Allura! Keith is a great friend and I wouldn’t want anyone else in my life.” The young girl exclaimed. “This, is not your fight Pidge, I’m tired of you treating me like I need to be repaired. Like I’m one of your robots, something to experiment on. I understand that because I’m a monster I’m fun to play with, for you to use my feelings for you as some kind of joke? Well you know what, Pidge, Allura, Lance, everyone. I’m tired of being some kind of toy for you to play with or to ignore like Allura does and how Lance followed behind. I’ve been abandoned again, first my family now you guys. Well the message is clear now, I’ll leave.” The tall boy was adamant standing there firm and proud but could see the small ginger run to her room before the tears could spell out her eyes. “Pidge, wait!” Keith said running after her but was too late, her door was closed when he got there. 

He slid down her door, knees close to his chest. Like some kind of cliché romance movie. “Pidge, you’ve been my best friend for a few months now, treating me with respect and love that wasn’t deserving of that scene. You’ve been kind and loving, showing me I’m not a monster, that I am worth it. I don’t hate you Pidge, I think I may be in love with you and if I could do something to show you I mean it I’ll do anything but please, let me in.” The door split open, revealing a crying girl on her bed, showing how Keith’s words affected her. “Is it true Keith are you going to leave? Leave this ship and me?” The boy felt a tear down his cheek, he had messed up this time. He hurt the one thing he could’ve had. “Oh Pidge, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” She sat up, uncurling herself. “Please don’t leave me Keith, don’t leave us not like this. I think I love you too.” The boy was surprised, a spark of light in his life could be his. He could be happy for once but did he deserve it? For blowing up at her like that, he needs to make up for it. “And Keith, before we do anything I think you have to apologize to the team.” “You’re right Pidge, I never should have blown up on them like that, but before I do that can I do one thing?” He leaned down and kissed the shy girl, tasting her salty tears as he savored this moment for what felt like forever. Her hands in his black hair, his hands on her back keeping her up. They could’ve stayed like that forever. She was beautiful, her lights giving the room a somber feel when they parted, as Keith left the room she looked around. Her room was no longer somber and cold. It was bright and warm. The future was full of potential with Keith, if he wanted more from her of course. But only time could tell what will happen with the young couple.


End file.
